The One With Frank Jr.
The One With Frank Jr. is the fifth episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on NBC on October 17, 1996. Phoebe invites her half-brother Frank Jr. to visit. Ross makes a list of famous women he'd like to date. Plot Phoebe is excited that her newfound half-brother is coming to visit, hoping to bond with him. Turns out they don't have a lot in common. Frank melts random things with his lighter, makes up his own karate, and Phoebe is finding it difficult to establish a connection. She gets called in to work at the massage place and asks Frank if he wants to come along. He misunderstands what she does and interprets "massage parlor" as a place to get a hooker. Phoebe is upset that the weekend is ruined, but in the end Frank makes her feel like they've bonded a bit. Joey attempts to build an entertainment center, claiming it's a one-day job. It ends up causing chaos, sawing the door in half for example. In the middle of the job, he points out that Monica's bathroom needs to be re-tiled and Monica makes him do it. Chandler and Monica argue over whose project he will finish first. In the end the entertainment unit is too big and blocks both bedroom doors. The gang discusses which five celebrities they would put on their "list" of people they're allowed to sleep with and their significant other can't get mad. Ross obsesses over who he will narrow it down to, eventually having to choose between Isabella Rosselini and Winona Ryder. He bumps Isabella Rosselini off the list because she is out of the country all the time, while Winona Ryder is more local. He ends up running into Isabella at the coffee house. Rachel lets him hit on her anyway which ends in comical rejection. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Giovanni Ribisi - Frank Buffay Jr. Cynthia Mann - Jasmine Isabella Rossellini - Herself James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Steve Zuckerman Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan & Scott Silveri Trivia General *Giovanni Ribisi (Frank Jr.) also appeared in The One With The Baby On The Bus. However, he is a stranger on the street who had dropped a condom in Phoebe's guitar case when she was playing "Smelly Cat" on the street. He comes back for the condom because he needs it "for an emergency". The characters seem to portray very similar characteristics (such as mockingly naive behavior, much like Phoebe), which makes it likely they are, in fact, the same character. *Phoebe tells Frank Jr that her birthday is on February 16. This would have been consistent with The One With Two Parts, Part 2, when Phoebe's birthday party takes place some time after Valentine's Day. However, in The One With Phoebe's Birthday Dinner, the guys celebrate Phoebe's birthday on Halloween, three months before. But she also says she can't get a reservation for the day of her birthday. *Until she explains her job as a masseuse, Frank Jr. thinks that Phoebe is a whore. In The One With The Ballroom Dancing, Phoebe is fired for making out with a client in front of her boss. Besides making her boss believe she's a whore, she is naive enough to recount this experience in subsequent job interviews, as is revealed in the end of the same episode. *In the end of this episode, Joey bets Chandler he could fit into one of the compartments of the new entertainment unit. When he does fit, Chandler locks him in the unit. In The One With The Cat, Joey does this same thing with a potential unit buyer, who, like Chandler, locks him in the unit. This is how Chandler an Joey end up robbed from everything in their apartment. *Chandler's door is never completely repaired or replaced following this episode. Although Monica adjoins the two halves in season four, Joey's cut is still visible for the remaining seven seasons. *Ross mentions Susan Surandon for his list, however, when she later appeared in "The One with Joey's New Brain" as Jessica Lockhart, she hooked up with Joey. *On Ross's list of celebrity freebies, one of the names listed is Winona Ryder. She later guest starred as Rachel's old sorority sister, Melissa Warburton, in The One With Rachel's Big Kiss. *Chandler chose "Jessica Rabbit" for his list, who was voiced by Kathleen Turner - She later played his 'Dad' Charles Bing (a.k.a. Helena Handbasket) in later seasons. *The "freak" in the coffeehouse whose order was too complicated for Rachel was actually Wil Calhoun, a writer for the show. *Matt LeBlanc originally wanted to be a carpenter, as he attended a technical vocation high school and specialized in carpentry, before switching to acting. * In Croatia, this episode aired as "The One with the Five Celebrities" (or "Pet slavnih ličnosti" in Croatian). Goofs *During the entertainment center "raising" at the end of the episode, Chandler is lifting the cabinet by the far side. A few minutes later, Chandler tries to push it towards Joey's room on this same side, but this time he gets stuck to it because the varnish isn't dry yet. Except he isn't pushing up against the side like he does when he tries to push the unit, he's lifting it from the edge. *When Ross holds up the card of his five celebrity freebies, the names that printed on it are Uma Thurman, Isabella Rosselini, Elizabeth Hurley, Vanessa Williams and Dorothy Hamil. This is very easy to see on the Blu-ray. Yet moments later when Rachel reads the names, they are Uma Thurman, Winona Ryder, Elizabeth Hurley, Michelle Pfeiffer and Dorothy Hamil. *In this episode Rachel tells Phoebe that she's not supposed to bring cups out of Central Perk. However, in "The One With The Baby On The Bus", not only does Phoebe drink from a cup outside of Central Perk, but Rachel brings it out for her. Also, in "The One With A Chick And A Duck" Gunther (who was actually the person to tell Rachel that the cups weren't supposed to be brought out of the coffee place) brings out a cup of cocoa for Rachel. *At the end of this episode when Chandler locks Joey inside the entertainment unit, he supposedly gives Joey a five dollar bill, confirmed when Joey says "Hello Mr. Lincoln!" However, when Chandler takes out the bill from his wallet, it is clearly a one dollar bill. *Monica is obsessed with cleaning throughout the entire series. However in this episode, she never noticed her bathroom floor was dingy. *When Chandler trips over the bottom of his bedroom door after Joey saws through it, the part he trips over never moves. The bottom part should move because it is not latched to the door frame at all. *When Frank Jr. holds a white sheet around himself, while talking to Phoebe at the massage parlor, the gathered sheet in his hand keeps changing repeatedly throughout the scene. *When Phoebe is talking to Monica while Frank Jr. is doing karate on the balcony, the blue cup in front of her switches to the other side of her plate and then back when the camera angle changes. *When they show the inside of Monica's bathroom, the toilet is in the middle of the bathroom, and it looks out of place. In "The One With Chandler And Monica's Wedding (1)" when Phoebe finds Rachel's pregnancy test, the toilet is right next to the sink. *In the scene where Joey and Monica discuss changing her bathroom tile, Joey moves the hamper to the middle of the doorway and when he kneels down to measure, the hamper is back against the wall. *When Frank is trying to melt a spoon there's one shot where he holds the spoon high above the table, then the angle changes and he's pressing the spoon against the plate. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Episodes